jules_vernefandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Modèle:Code langue 2/Documentation
Utilisation Ce modèle sert à convertir en les noms français des langues les plus couramment citées. C'est une copie du modèle à une exception près : si le nom de la langue ne se trouve pas dans , le modèle n'affiche rien. Exemples * }}|anglais}} donne « » * }}|es}} donne « » * }}|français et japonais}} donne « » (chaîne de caractères vide) Liste des codes *������������ = got *aari = aiw *abkhaze = ab *abénaqui = abe *aceh = ace *acholi = ach *acèh = ace *ady-cyrl = ady-Cyrl *ady-latn = ady-Latn *adyghe (cyrillic script) = ady-Cyrl *adyguéen = ady *adyguéen en écriture cyrillique = ady-Cyrl *adyguéen en écriture latine = ady-Latn *aeb-arab = aeb-Arab *aeb-latn = aeb-Latn *afar = aa *afenmai = ets *afrikaans = af *agnier = moh *agnéen = xto *ahanta = aha *aimele = ail *akan = ak *akkadien = akk *albanais = sq *alemannisch = gsw *algonquin = alq *allemand = de *allemand autrichien = de-AT *allemand de la ruhr = de *allemand de pennsylvanie = pdc *allemand formel = de *allemand palatin = pfl *allemand standard suisse = de-CH *allemand suisse = de-CH *altaï = alt *alémanique = gsw *aléoute = ale *amazighe de l’atlas central = tzm *amazighe standard marocain = zgh *ambonese malay = abs *american sign language = ase *amharique = am *ancien anglais = ang *ancien français (842-1400) = fro *ancien français = fro *ancien françois = fro *ancien occitan = pro *andi = ani *angas = anc *angika = anp *anglais = en *anglais américain = en-US *anglais britannique = en-GB *anglais canadien = en-CA *anglais simple = en *anglo-normand = xno *anglo-saxon = ang *anii = blo *anus = auq *apatani = apt *arabe = ar *arabe algérien = arq *arabe chypriote maronite = acy *arabe dialectal marocain = ary *arabe libyen = ayl *arabe marocain = ary *arabe mésopotamien = acm *arabe standard moderne = arb *arabe tunisien = aeb *arabe tunisien en écriture arabe = aeb-Arab *arabe tunisien en écriture latine = aeb-Latn *arabe égyptien = arz *aragonais = an *aragonés = an *araméen = arc *araméen ancien = oar *arhuaco = arh *aringa = luc *armãneashti = rup *arménien = hy *arménien ancien = xcl *arménien classique = xcl *arménien occidental = hyw *aromanian = rup *aroumain = rup *arpetan = frp *arpitan = frp *assamais = as *assiniboine = asb *assyrien = akk *asturianu = ast *asturien = ast *atayal = tay *atikamekw = atj *atsina = ats *australien = aus *avar = av *avañe'ẽ = gn *avestique = ae *awadhi = awa *aymar aru = ay *aymara = ay *aztèque = nci *azéri = az *azéri du nord = azj *azéri du sud = azb *azərbaycanca = az *aïnou = ain *baatonum = bba *bachkir = ba *bactrien = xbc *bade = bde *bagirmi = bmi *baguirmi = bmi *bahasa ambon = abs *bahasa banjar = bjn *bahasa hulontalo = gor *bahasa indonesia = id *bahasa melayu = ms *bakhtiari = bqi *balinais = ban *baloutche = bal *baloutchi = bal *baloutchi méridional = bcc *baloutchi occidental = bgn *bamanankan = bm *bambara = bm *bangaru = bgc *banjar = bjn *banyumasan = jv *baoulé = bci *bari = mot *bariba = bba *barma = bmi *barí = mot *bas allemand = nds *bas allemand mennonite = pdt *bas saxon de frise orientale = frs *bas saxon des pays-bas = nds-NL *bas saxon néerlandais = nds-NL *bas sorabe = dsb *bas-allemand = nds *bas-prussien = pdt *bas-saxon néerlandais = nds-NL *bas-silésien = sli *bas-sorabe = dsb *basa bali = ban *basa sunda = su *baso minangkabau = min *basque = eu *batak mandailing = btm *batak toba (latin script) = bbc-Latn *batak toba = bbc-Latn *batak toba en écriture latine = bbc-Latn *batonu = bba *bavarois = bar *bbc-latn = bbc-Latn *be-x-old = be-tarask *bedja = bej *beembe = beq *belarusian (taraškievica orthography) = be-tarask *bengali = bn *bera = brf *berbère = ber *besiro = cax *betawi = bew *bhodjpouri = bho *bhojpuri = bh *bichelamar = bi *bicol de rinconada = bto *bicolano central = bcl *bidiyo = bid *bihari = bh *bikol central = bcl *birman = my *bishnupriya = bpy *bishnupriya manipuri = bpy *bislama = bi *biélorusse (tarashkevitsa) = be-tarask *biélorusse = be *biélorusse tarashkevitsa = be-tarask *boarisch = bar *bodo = brx *bokmal = nb *bokmål = nb *boko = bqc *bole = bol *bongo = bot *bontok = bnc *bosanski = bs *bosniaque = bs *bosnien = bs *bouguinais = bug *bouriate = bua *bouriate de chine = bxu *bouriate de mongolie = bxm *bouriate de russie = bxr *bourouchaski = bsk *bouyei = pcc *braber = tzm *brahoui = brh *breton = br *brezhoneg = br *bribri = bzd *british english = en-GB *bráhuí = brh *bugi = bug *bugis = bug *bulgare = bg *bân-lâm-gú = nan *bésɨro = cax *cabécar = cjp *cachemiri = ks *cachemiri en écriture arabe = ks-Arab *cachemiri en écriture devanagari = ks-Deva *cachoube = csb *caddo = cad *cakchiquel = cak *cambrien = xcb *canadian english = en-CA *cantonais = yue *cantonese = yue *capiceño = cps *capiznon = cps *carolinien = cal *carélien = krl *castillan = es *castillan ancien = osp *catalan = ca *català = ca *cayuga = cay *cebuano = ceb *celte = cel *central bikol = bcl *ch'ol = ctu *chacta = cho *chamorro = ch *chamoru = ch *chaoui = shy *chaoui en écriture latine = shy-Latn *cheke holo = mrn *chelha = shi *chenoua = cnu *chenoui = cnu *cherokee = chr *chewa = ny *cheyenne = chy *chi-chewa = ny *chichewa = ny *chimila = cbg *chinese (china) = zh-CN *chinese (hong kong) = zh-HK *chinese (macau) = zh-MO *chinese (malaysia) = zh-MY *chinese (min nan) = nan *chinese (singapore) = zh-SG *chinese (taiwan) = zh-TW *chinese = zh *chinois = zh *chinois archaïque = och *chinois classique = lzh *chinois de chine continentale = zh-CN *chinois de hong kong = zh-HK *chinois de macao = zh-MO *chinois de malaisie = zh-MY *chinois de singapour = zh-SG *chinois de taïwan = zh-TW *chinois littéraire = lzh *chinois retranscrit dans l’alphabet latin = zh-Latn *chinois retranscrit dans l’alphabet latin avec la méthode pinyin = zh-Latn-pinyin *chinois retranscrit dans l’alphabet latin avec la méthode wade-giles = zh-Latn-wadegile *chinois simplifié = zh-Hans *chinois standard = cmn *chinois traditionnel = zh-Hant *chinyanja = ny *chipewyan = chp *chiquitano = cax *chishona = sn *chittagonien = ctg *chitumbuka = tum *chleuh = shi *chleuh en écriture latine = shi-Latn *chleuh en écriture tifinagh = shi-Tfng *choctaw = cho *chuuk = chk *chv = cv *chérokî = chr *ch’ol = ctu *chꞌol = ctu *cia-cia = cia *cimbre = cim *cingalais = si *classical chinese = lzh *cmique itom = sei *cnr-cyrl = cnr-Cyrl *cnr-latn = cnr-Latn *cofán = con *comanche = com *comox = coo *copte = cop *cornique = kw *corse = co *corsu = co *coréen = ko *coréen de corée du nord = ko-KP *coréen retranscrit dans l’alphabet latin = ko-Latn *couronien = xcu *cree = cr *creek = mus *crh-cyrl = crh-Cyrl *crh-latn = crh-Latn *cri = cr *crimean tatar (cyrillic script) = crh-Cyrl *crimean tatar (latin script) = crh-Latn *croate = hr *croatian = hr *créole de guinée-bissau = pov *créole du cap-vert = kea *créole guadeloupéen = gcf *créole guyanais = gcr *créole haitien = ht *créole hawaien = hwc *créole hawaïen = hwc *créole haïtien = ht *créole jamaïcain = jam *créole louisianais = lou *créole mauricien = mfe *créole réunionnais = rcf *créole seychellois = crs *créoles français = cpf *créoles à base lexicale française = cpf *cymraeg = cy *czech = cs *cебертатар = sty *damal = uhn *damana = mbp *danish = da *danois = da *dansk = da *dargwa = dar *dari = prs *daur = dta *davvisámegiella = se *de-at = de-AT *de-ch = de-CH *deitsch = pdc *dena'ina = tfn *deutsch = de *dido = ddo *dimli = diq *dinka = din *diné bizaad = nv *diola-fogny = dyo *dioula = dyu *ditammari = tbz *div = dv *divehi = dv *divéhi = dv *djimini = dyi *dogon toroso = dts *dogosé = dos *dolgane = dlg *dolnoserbski = dsb *dompango = dop *dorerin naoero = na *doteli = dty *dotyali = dty *douala = dua *dusun = dtp *dusun bundu-liwan = dtp *dusun central = dtp *dutch = nl *duwai = dbp *dzongkha = dz *eastern canadian (aboriginal syllabics) = ike-Cans *eastern canadian (latin script) = ike-Latn *eastern mari = mhr *eastern pwo = kjp *ebon = mh *eesti = et *egene = enn *ekpeye = ekp *emberá chamí = cmi *emberá darién = emp *embɔ́si = mdw *emiliàn = egl *en-ca = en-CA *en-gb = en-GB *en-us = en-US *engenni = enn *english = en *erzya = myv *espagnol = es *espagnol d'amérique latine = es-419 *espagnol d’amérique latine = es-419 *espagnol formel = es *español = es *español de américa latina = es-419 *esperanto = eo *espéranto = eo *estonien = et *estonien standard = ekk *estremeñu = ext *estrémègne = ext *etchemin = etc *eton = eto *etsako = ets *ette taara = cbg *europanto = mis *euskara = eu *evenki = evn *ewe = ee *eʋegbe = ee *fagauvea = uve *farsi = fa *fidjien = fj *fiji hindi (latin script) = hif-Latn *fiji hindi = hif-Latn *filipino = fil *finallig = bnc *finlandais = fi *finnish = fi *finnois = fi *finnois tornédalien = fit *fiu-vro = vro *flamand occidental = vls *fon-gbe = fon *fongbe = fon *fr-be = fr-BE *fr-ca = fr-CA *fr-ch = fr-CH *fr-fr = fr-FR *francais = fr *francique = frk *francique oriental = ofr *francique ripuaire = ksh *franco-provençal = frp *franconien du main = vmf *francoprovençal = frp *français = fr *français cadien = frc *français canadien = fr-CA *français de belgique = fr-BE *français de france = fr-FR *français de suisse = fr-CH *française = fr *françois (1600-1835) = fr *françois = fr *french = fr *frioulan = fur *frison = fy *frison du nord = frr *frison occidental = fy *frison oriental = stq *frison septentrional = frr *frysk = fy *fulfulde = ff *furlan = fur *futunien = fud *féringien = fo *féroien = fo *féroïen = fo *føroyskt = fo *gaeilge = ga *gaelg = gv *gagana samoa = sm *gagaouze = gag *gagauz = gag *gal = fr *galego = gl *galibi = car *galicien = gl *gallo = fr *gallois = cy *galoli = gal *gan (simplified) = gan-Hans *gan (traditional) = gan-Hant *gan en caractères chinois simplifiés = gan-Hans *gan en caractères chinois traditionnels = gan-Hant *gan-hans = gan-Hans *gan-hant = gan-Hant *ganda = lg *gascon = oc *gayo = gay *gaélique irlandais = ga *gaélique écossais = gd *gegë = aln *gen = gej *german = de *geviya = gev *ghomala = bbj *ghomala' = bbj *ghomalaʼ = bbj *ghomálá = bbj *ghomálá' = bbj *ghomálá’ = bbj *gilaki = glk *gilbertin = gil *gimira = bcq *goan konkani (devanagari script) = gom-Deva *goan konkani (latin script) = gom-Latn *goemai = ank *gom-deva = gom-Deva *gom-latn = gom-Latn *gorontalo = gor *gotique = got *goudjerati = gu *gourma = gux *gourmantché = gux *grabar = xcl *grec = el *grec ancien = grc *grec moderne = el *grec pontique = pnt *groenlandais = kl *groningois = gos *gsw-ch = gsw-CH *guarani = gn *gude = gde *guianan creole = gcr *guidar = gid *guilaki = glk *gujarati = gu *gulmancema = gux *guègue = aln *guèze = gez *gàidhlig = gd *géorgien = ka *gõychi konknni = gom-Latn *gĩkũyũ = ki *haitien = ht *hakka = hak *haoussa = ha *haryani = bgc *haryanvi = bgc *hassanya = mey *hausa = ha *haut saxon = sxu *haut sorabe = hsb *haut-sorabe = hsb *havasupai = yuf *hawaien = haw *hawaiʻi = haw *hawaïen = haw *hazara = haz *haïtien = ht *heiltsuk = hei *hessois = de *hif-latn = hif-Latn *hiligaynon = hil *hiligaïnon = hil *hindi = hi *hindi des fidji = hif *hindi des fidji en écriture latine = hif-Latn *hindi fidjien = hif *hindko = hnd *hiri motou = ho *hiri motu = ho *hittite = hit *hohumono = bcs *hongrois = hu *hongrois formel = hu-formal *hopi = hop *hornjoserbsce = hsb *hrvatski = hr *hui = zh *hungarian = hu *hunsrik = hrx *hébreu = he *hébreu ancien = hbo *hébreu biblique = hbo *hébreu mishnique = hbo *hébreu médiéval = hbo *héréro = hz *iakoute = sah *ibani = iby *ido = io *ifè = ife *igbo = ig *ijaw = ijo *ika = arh *ike-cans = ike-Cans *ike-latn = ike-Latn *ikposso = kpo *ikwere = ikw *ikwerre = ikw *ili turki = ili *ilocano = ilo *ilokano = ilo *ilonggo = hil *indo-européen = ine *indonésien = id *ingouche = inh *innu-aimun = moe *interlingua = ia *interlingue = ie *inuktitut = iu *inuktitut en syllabaire inuktitut = ike-Cans *inuktitut en écriture latine = ike-Latn *inupiak = ik *inupiaq = ik *iranien = ira *iriga bicolano = bto *irlandais = ga *iroquois = iro *isixhosa = xh *isizulu = zu *islandais = is *istrien = ruo *istro-roumain = ruo *italian = it *italiano = it *italien = it *iw = he *izon = ijc *iñupiak = ik *ja-latn = ja-Latn *ja-latn-alalc97 = ja-Latn-alalc97 *ja-latn-hepburn = ja-Latn-hepburn *japanese = ja *japonais = ja *japonais retranscrit dans l’alphabet latin = ja-Latn *japonais retranscrit dans l’alphabet latin avec la méthode hepburn modifiée = ja-Latn-alalc97 *japonais retranscrit dans l’alphabet latin avec la méthode hepburn traditionnelle = ja-Latn-hepburn *jaqaru = jqr *javanais = jv *jawa = jv *jersiais = nrf *ji = yi *judéo-araméen babylonien = tmr *judéo-espagnol = lad *jute = jut *jysk = jut *kabarde = kbd *kabarde en écriture cyrillique = kbd-Cyrl *kabardian (cyrillic script) = kbd-Cyrl *kabiye = kbp *kabiyè = kbp *kabyle = kab *kabɩyɛ = kbp *kachoube = csb *kako = kkj *kalaallisut = kl *kalabari = ijn *kali'na = car *kalmouk = xal *kan = gan *kannada = kn *kanouri = kr *kanuri = kr *kapampangan = pam *karakalpak = kaa *karatchaï balkar = krc *karekare = kai *karjal = krl *kashmiri (arabic script) = ks-Arab *kashmiri (devanagari script) = ks-Deva *kaszëbsczi = csb *kazakh (arabic script) = kk-Arab *kazakh (china) = kk-CN *kazakh (cyrillic script) = kk-Cyrl *kazakh (kazakhstan) = kk-KZ *kazakh (latin script) = kk-Latn *kazakh (turkey) = kk-TR *kazakh = kk *kazakh de chine = kk-CN *kazakh de turquie = kk-TR *kazakh du kazakhstan = kk-KZ *kazakh en écriture arabe = kk-Arab *kazakh en écriture cyrillique = kk-Cyrl *kazakh en écriture latine = kk-Latn *kbd-cyrl = kbd-Cyrl *kernowek = kw *khalkha = khk *khinalug = kjj *khmer = km *khowar = khw *khoï = khi *khoïkhoï = naq *khoïsan = khi *kichwa des hautes terres de chimborazo = qug *kikongo = kg *kikuyu = ki *kiluba = lu *kimeru = mer *kinande = nnb *kinaray = krj *kinaray-a = krj *kinyarwanda = rw *kirghize = ky *kirike = okr *kirmanjki = kiu *kirundi = rn *kiswahili = sw *kk-arab = kk-Arab *kk-cn = kk-CN *kk-cyrl = kk-Cyrl *kk-kz = kk-KZ *kk-latn = kk-Latn *kk-tr = kk-TR *klingon = tlh *ko-kp = ko-KP *ko-latn = ko-Latn *kogui = kog *kohumono = bcs *koinè = grc *komi = kv *komi-permiak = koi *komo = kmw *kongo = kg *konkani = kok *konkani de goa = gom *konkani en écriture devanagari = gom-Deva *konkani en écriture latine = gom-Latn *konzo = nnb *korandjé = kcy *korean (north korea) = ko-KP *korean = ko *koroboro senni = ses *korur = auq *kotava = avk *koumyk = kum *koutchéen = txb *kouya = kyf *koyra senni = ses *koyraboro senni = ses *koyraboro senni songhai = ses *koyraboro senni songhaï = ses *koyukon = koy *kposso = kpo *kpèllé = kpe *krapar = xcl *kreyòl ayisyen = ht *krio = kri *kriyòl gwiyannen = gcr *ks-arab = ks-Arab *ks-deva = ks-Deva *ku-arab = ku-Arab *ku-latn = ku-Latn *kuanyama = kj *kurde = ku *kurde du sud = sdh *kurde en écriture arabe = ku-Arab *kurde en écriture latine = ku-Latn *kurdish (arabic script) = ku-Arab *kurdish (latin script) = ku-Latn *kurdî (latînî)‎ = ku-Latn *kurdî = ku *kurmandji = kmr *kutenai = kut *kwak'wala = kwk *kwakʼwala = kwk *kwak’wala = kwk *kwama = kmq *kwanyama = kj *kwarandzyey = kcy *kölsch = ksh *kırmancki = kiu *la .lojban. = jbo *ladakhi = lbj *ladin = lld *ladino = lad *lak = lbe *laki = lki *lakota = lkt *lamba = lam *langue des signes = sgn *langue des signes afghane = afg *langue des signes albanaise = sqk *langue des signes algérienne = asp *langue des signes allemande = gsg *langue des signes américaine = ase *langue des signes argentine = aed *langue des signes arménienne = aen *langue des signes australienne = asf *langue des signes autrichienne = asq *langue des signes bolivienne = bvl *langue des signes britannique = bfi *langue des signes brésilienne = bzs *langue des signes bulgare = bqn *langue des signes bédouine d'al-sayyid = syy *langue des signes catalane = csc *langue des signes chilienne = csg *langue des signes chinoise = csl *langue des signes colombienne = csn *langue des signes coréenne = kvk *langue des signes costaricienne = csr *langue des signes croate = csq *langue des signes cubaine = csf *langue des signes d'adamorobe = ads *langue des signes danoise = dsl *langue des signes de ban khor = bfk *langue des signes de belgique francophone = sfb *langue des signes de bengkala = bqy *langue des signes de chiangmai = csd *langue des signes de ghandruk = gds *langue des signes de haiphong = haf *langue des signes de hanoi = hab *langue des signes de hanoï = hab *langue des signes de haïphong = haf *langue des signes de ho chi min city = hos *langue des signes de ho chi min ville = hos *langue des signes de hong kong = hks *langue des signes de jhankot = jhs *langue des signes de jumla = jus *langue des signes de martha's vineyard = mre *langue des signes de penang = psg *langue des signes de providencia = prz *langue des signes de rennell = rsi *langue des signes de selangor = kgi *langue des signes de singapour = sls *langue des signes de tebul = tsy *langue des signes dominicaine = doq *langue des signes espagnole = ssp *langue des signes estonienne = eso *langue des signes finno-suédoise = fss *langue des signes finnoise = fse *langue des signes flamande = vgt *langue des signes française = fsl *langue des signes ghanéenne = gse *langue des signes grecque = gss *langue des signes guatémaltèque = gsm *langue des signes guinéenne = gus *langue des signes hawaienne = hps *langue des signes hawaïenne = hps *langue des signes hondurienne = hds *langue des signes hongroise = hsh *langue des signes indienne = ins *langue des signes indonésienne = inl *langue des signes inuit = iks *langue des signes irlandaise = isg *langue des signes islandaise = icl *langue des signes israélienne = isr *langue des signes italienne = ise *langue des signes jamaicaine = jls *langue des signes jamaicaine rurale = jcs *langue des signes jamaïcaine = jls *langue des signes jamaïcaine rurale = jcs *langue des signes japonaise = jsl *langue des signes jordanienne = jos *langue des signes kényane = xki *langue des signes laotienne = lso *langue des signes lettone = lsl *langue des signes libyenne = lbs *langue des signes lituanienne = lls *langue des signes lyonnaise = lsg *langue des signes malaisienne = xml *langue des signes malgache = mzc *langue des signes malienne = bog *langue des signes maltaise = mdl *langue des signes maritime = nsr *langue des signes marocaine = xms *langue des signes mauricienne = lsy *langue des signes maya yucatèque = msd *langue des signes mexicaine = mfs *langue des signes moldave = vsi *langue des signes monastique = mzg *langue des signes mongole = msr *langue des signes mozambicaine = mzy *langue des signes namibienne = nbs *langue des signes nicaraguayenne = ncs *langue des signes nigériane = nsi *langue des signes norvégienne = nsl *langue des signes néerlandaise = dse *langue des signes néo-zélandaise = nzs *langue des signes népalaise = nsp *langue des signes ougandaise = ugn *langue des signes pakistanaise = pks *langue des signes panaméenne = lsp *langue des signes paraguayenne = pys *langue des signes perse = psc *langue des signes philippine = psp *langue des signes polonaise = pso *langue des signes portoricaine = psl *langue des signes portugaise = psr *langue des signes péruvienne = prl *langue des signes québécoise = fcs *langue des signes rennellienne = rsi *langue des signes roumaine = rms *langue des signes russe = rsl *langue des signes salvadorienne = esn *langue des signes saoudienne = sdl *langue des signes sierra-léonaise = sgx *langue des signes slovaque = svk *langue des signes sri-lankaise = sqs *langue des signes sud-africaine = sfs *langue des signes suisse alémanique = sgg *langue des signes suisse italienne = slf *langue des signes suisse romande = ssr *langue des signes suédoise = swl *langue des signes tanzanienne = tza *langue des signes taïwanaise = tss *langue des signes tchadienne = cds *langue des signes tchèque = cse *langue des signes thaï = tsq *langue des signes trinidadienne = lst *langue des signes tunisienne = tse *langue des signes turque = tsm *langue des signes ukrainienne = ukl *langue des signes urubu-kaapor = uks *langue des signes urubú-kaapor = uks *langue des signes uruguayenne = ugy *langue des signes valencienne = vsv *langue des signes vénézuélienne = vsl *langue des signes yan-nhangu = yhs *langue des signes yan-nhaŋu = yhs *langue des signes yiddish = yds *langue des signes yolngu = ygs *langue des signes yolŋu = ygs *langue des signes yougoslave = ysl *langue des signes zambienne = zsl *langue des signes zimbabwéenne = zib *langue des signes égyptienne = esl *langue des signes équatorienne = ecs *langue des signes éthiopienne = eth *langue indéterminée = und *langue liturgique slave = cu *langue maya = myn *langue qui n'a aucun code langue = mis *langues aborigènes d'australie = aus *langues algonquiennes = alg *langues altaïques = tut *langues austronésiennes = map *langues des signes aborigènes australiennes = asw *langues des signes des indiens des plaines = psd *langues germaniques = gem *langues ijaw = ijo *langues ijo = ijo *langues indo-européennes = ine *langues khoï = khi *langues khoïsan = khi *langues mayas = myn *langues môn-khmer = mkh *langues romanes = roa *langues slaves = sla *langues slaves méridionales = zls *langues sémitiques = sem *langues toungouses = tuw *langues turques = trk *langues yumanes du nord = yuf *langues yupik = ypk *lao = lo *lat = la *latgalien = ltg *latgaļu = ltg *latin = la *latina = la *latviešu = lv *laze = lzz *lazuri = lzz *lea faka-tonga = to *lepcha = lep *lesghien = lez *lesguien = lez *letton = lv *lezghien = lez *lezgi = lez *lezguien = lez *lietuvių = lt *ligure = lij *likum = lib *lillooet = lil *limbourgeois = li *limbu = lif *limburgs = li *lingala = ln *lingua franca nova = lfn *lingála = ln *lituanien = lt *live = liv *livonien = liv *livvi-karelian = olo *livvinkarjala = olo *lobala = loq *lobiri = lob *logoti = log *lohorung = lbr *lojban = jbo *lokaa = yaz *lokpa = dop *lombard = lmo *lori du nord = lrc *lori du sud = luz *louvite = xlu *lozi = loz *luba-kasaï = lua *luba-katanga = lu *luba-shaba = lu *luganda = lg *lukpa = dop *lumbaart = lmo *lushai = lus *lushaï = lus *luxembourgeois = lb *lëtzebuergesch = lb *līvõ kēļ = liv *ma = ary *maaka = mew *macédonien = mk *mada = mxu *magyar (formal)‎ = hu-formal *magyar = hu *maha = mew *mainfränkisch = vmf *maithili = mai *maka = mew *makaa = mew *maká = mca *malagasy = mg *malais = ms *malais d'amboine = abs *malais de manado = xmm *malaisien = zsm *malayalam = ml *maldivien = dv *malgache = mg *malinke = man *maltais = mt *malti = mt *malécite-passamaquoddy = etc *mamara = myk *manadonais = xmm *mancagne = knf *mandailing = btm *mandarin = cmn *mandarin standard = cmn *mandchou = mnc *mandingue = man *mangbetu = mdj *maninka = man *manipuri = mni *mannois = gv *manx = gv *manxois = gv *maori = mi *maori de nouvelle-zélande = mi *maori des iles cook = rar *maori des îles cook = rar *mapuche = arn *mapudungun = arn *marathe = mr *marathi = mr *mari = mhr *mari de l'est = mhr *mari des montagnes = mrj *mari occidental = mrj *mari oriental = mhr *marquisien = mrq *marquisien du nord = mrq *marquisien du sud = mqm *marshallais = mh *marwari = mwr *marâthî = mr *marāthī = mr *masalit = mls *massalit = mls *mauricien = mfe *maya = myn *maya yucatèque = yua *mazahua = maz *mazandarani = mzn *mazandérani = mzn *mazatèque de jalapa = maj *mazatèque de jalapa de díaz = mai *maïthili = mai *maġribi = ary *mbelime = mql *mbochi = mdw *mboshi = mdw *mbosi = mdw *mbèlimè = mql *mbɛlimɛ = mql *megleno-romanian (cyrillic script) = ruq-Cyrl *megleno-romanian (latin script) = ruq-Latn *megleno-romanian = ruq *meitei = mni *meithei = mni *mendé = men *meru = mer *mesmé = zim *meänkieli = fit *micmac = mic *min dong chinese = cdo *minangkabau = min *minbei = mnp *mindong = cdo *mingrélien = xmf *minnan = nan *mirandais = mwl *mirandés = mwl *mizo = lus *mizo ţawng = lus *mohawk = moh *mojave = mov *mokcha = mdf *mokole = mkl *moksa = mdf *moksha = mdf *mokulu = moz *mokṣa = mdf *moldave = ro *mom jango = ver *mon = mnw *monba = twm *mongol = mn *mongol périphérique = mvf *monguor = mjg *montagnais = moe *monténégrin = cnr *moundang = mua *moyen anglais = enm *moyen breton = xbm *moyen français (1400-1600) = frm *moyen français = frm *moyen françois = frm *moyen gallois = wlm *moyen haut allemand = gmh *moyen irlandais = mga *moyen néerlandais = dum *moyen perse = pal *moyen-perse = pal *multilingue = mul *mvskoke = mus *mwotlap = mlv *mycénien = gmy *mégléno-roumain = ruq *mégléno-roumain en écriture cyrillique = ruq-Cyrl *mégléno-roumain en écriture latine = ruq-Latn *mégrélien = xmf *mìng-dĕ̤ng-ngṳ̄ = cdo *môn = mnw *môn-khmer = mkh *māori = mi *na vosa vakaviti = fj *nahuatl = nah *nahuatl classique = nci *nama = naq *nanaï = gld *napolitain = nap *napulitano = nap *narom = nrm *narum = nrm *nauruan = na *nav = nv *navajo = nv *ndau = ndc *ndonga = ng *nds-nl = nds-NL *ndébélé du nord = nd *ndébélé du sud = nr *ndébélé du transvaal = nr *ndébélé du zimbabwe = nd *nederlands = nl *nedersaksies = nds-NL *nepalbhasha = new *newari = new *ngamo = nbh *ngangela = nba *ngizim = ngi *nias = nia *niha = nia *niuafoʻou = num *niuéen = niu *niuē = niu *nl-be = nl-BE *nordfriisk = frr *norfolk = pih *norfuk / pitkern = pih *norfuk = pih *norman = nrm *norrois = non *norsk = no *norsk bokmål = nb *norsk nynorsk = nn *norvégien = no *norvégien bokmål = nb *norvégien classique = nb *norvégien nynorsk = nn *norwegian = no *nouormand = nrm *novial = nov *nrebele = nr *ntcham = bud *nuuchahnulth = nuk *nyemba = nba *nynorsk = nn *nyunga = nys *nyungar = nys *néerlandais = nl *néerlandais de belgique = nl-BE *néerlandais informel = nl *népalais = ne *nāhuatl = nah *nēhiyawēwin / ᓀᐦᐃᔭᐍᐏᐣ = cr *n’ko = nqo *obolo = ann *occidental (interlingue) = ie *occidental = ie *occitan = oc *oci = oc *odia = or *ogba = ogc *ojibwé = oj *okinawaïen = ryu *okrika = okr *olonetsien = olo *oneida = one *oriya = or *oromo = om *oromoo = om *oroqen = orh *osage = osa *oshiwambo = ng *ossète = os *otsiherero = hz *oudmourte = udm *ougaritique = uga *ourdou = ur *outaouais = otw *ouzbek = uz *ouzbek en écriture cyrillique = uz-Cyrl *ouzbek en écriture latine = uz-Latn *ouïghour = ug *ouïghour en écriture arabe = ug-Arab *ouïghour en écriture latine = ug-Latn *oʻzbekcha = uz-Latn *oʻzbekcha/ўзбекча = uz *p'urhépecha = tsz *pachto = ps *palatin = pfl *pali = pi *paluan = pau *pampangan = pam *pampangue = pam *pangasinan = pag *panjabi = pa *panjabi occidental = pnb *panjābī = pa *panjābī occidental = pnb *papiamento = pap *papiamentu = pap *parauk = prk *parsi = fa *parthe = xpr *pas de contenu linguistique (non applicable) = zxx *patois = jam *pedi = nso *pehlevi = pal *pendjabi = pa *pendjabi occidental = pnb *penjabi = pa *penjabi occidental = pnb *penjābī = pa *penjābī occidental = pnb *pennsilfaanisch = pdc *persan = fa *peul = ff *peul de bagirmi = fui *peul de borgou = fue *peul de l'adamaoua = fub *peul de maasina = ffm *peul du niger centre-oriental = fuq *peul du niger occidental = fuh *peul nigérian = fuv *philippin = fil *phénicien = phn *piaroa = pid *picard = pcd *picène du sud = spx *piemontèis = pms *pilaga = plg *pilagá = plg *pinyin = zh-Latn-pinyin *piémontais = pms *plattdüütsch = nds *plautdietsch = pdt *pohnpei = pon *polish = pl *polonais = pl *polski = pl *pontique = pnt *portugais = pt *portugais brésilien = pt-BR *portugais du brésil = pt-BR *portuguese = pt *português = pt *português do brasil = pt-BR *pove = buw *provençal = oc *prussien = prg *prūsiskan = prg *pt-br = pt-BR *puguli = pug *puinave = pui *pulaar = fuc *pular = fuf *puluwat = puw *purépecha = tsz *pwo de l'est = kjp *pälzisch = pfl *qafár af = aa *qaraqalpaqsha = kaa *qazaqşa (latın)‎ = kk-Latn *qazaqşa (türkïya)‎ = kk-TR *qom = tob *quechua = qu *quechua d'ayacucho = quy *quechua de cuzco = quz *quenya = qya *quichua du haut-chimborazo = qug *qırımtatarca (latin)‎ = crh-Latn *qırımtatarca = crh *rajasthani = raj *rapanui = rap *reo tahiti = ty *rhade = rad *rhéto-roman = rm *rifain = rif *ripoarisch = ksh *roa-rup = rup *rohingya = rhg *rom = rmy *romagnol = rgn *romanche = rm *romani = rmy *romanisation jyutping du cantonais = yue-jyutping *română = ro *roumain = ro *roundi = rn *rumagnôl = rgn *rumantsch = rm *run = rn *runa shimi = qug *runa simi = qu *ruq-cyrl = ruq-Cyrl *ruq-latn = ruq-Latn *russe = ru *russia buriat = bxr *russian = ru *rusyn = rue *ruthène = rue *ruthène ancien = rue *saanich = str *sahaptin yakama = yak *saisiyat = xsy *salar = slr *same = smi *same de lule = smj *same du nord = se *same du sud = sma *same skolt = sms *samoan = sm *samogitien = sgs *sango = sg *sanskrit = sa *santali = sat *santâlî = sat *saraiki (arabic script) = skr-Arab *saraiki = skr *sarde = sc *sarde sassarais = sdc *sardu = sc *sariqoli = srh *sassarais = sdc *sassaresu = sdc *satawal = stw *saterlandais = stq *schläsch = sli *schweizer hochdeutsch = de-CH *scots = sco *scots d'ulster = sco-ulster *secoya = sey *seeltersk = stq *seereer = srr *seraiki = skr *seraiki en écriture arabe = skr-Arab *serbe = sr *serbe en écriture cyrillique = sr-Cyrl *serbe en écriture latine = sr-Latn *serbo-croate = sh *seri = sei *sesotho = st *sesotho sa leboa = nso *setswana = tn *shan = shn *shawiya (latin script) = shy-Latn *shi-latn = shi-Latn *shi-tfng = shi-Tfng *shilluk = shk *shona = sn *shqip = sq *shy-latn = shy-Latn *sicilianu = scn *sicilien = scn *sika = ski *sikkimais = sip *silozi = loz *silésien = szl *simbali = smg *sindarin = sjn *sindebele = nd *sindhi = sd *siswati = ss *skr-arab = skr-Arab *slavon d'église = cu *slavon d’église = cu *slovaque = sk *slovenčina = sk *slovenščina = sl *slovène = sl *sogdien = sog *somali = so *sondonésien = su *songhai de l'est = ses *songhaï = son *songhaï de l'est = ses *soninké = snk *sonsorolais = sov *soomaaliga = so *sorabe = wen *sorani = ckb *soso = sus *sosso = sus *sot = st *sotho du nord = nso *sotho du sud = st *souabe = swg *soundanais = su *soussou = sus *south azerbaijani = azb *southern balochi = bcc *southern luri = luz *spanish = es *sr-cyrl = sr-Cyrl *sr-latn = sr-Latn *sranan = srn *sranan tongo = srn *sranantongo = srn *srpskohrvatski / српскохрватски = sh *st'at'imcets = lil *stʼatʼimcets = lil *st̓át̓imcets = lil *sud-picène = spx *suisse allemand = gsw *sumérien = sux *suomi = fi *suédois = sv *svenska = sv *swahili = sw *swati = ss *swedish = sv *sylheti = syl *syriaque = syc *sängö = sg *séri = sei *sérère = srr *t'boli = tbl *tabari = mzn *tachawit = shy-Latn *tachelhit (latin script) = shi-Latn *tachelhit (tifinagh script) = shi-Tfng *tachelhit = shi *tadjik = tg *tadjik en écriture cyrillique = tg-Cyrl *tadjik en écriture latine = tg-Latn *tagabili = tbl *tagalog = tl *tahitien = ty *tai lü = khb *tajik (cyrillic script) = tg-Cyrl *tajik (latin script) = tg-Latn *talyche = tly *talysh = tly *tamacheq = tmh *tamazight = ber *tamazight du maroc central = tzm *tamazight standard du maroc = zgh *tammari = tbz *tamoul = ta *tanaina = tfn *tangoute = txg *taqbaylit = kab *tarashkevitsa = be-tarask *taraskievica = be-tarask *tarasque = tsz *taraškievica = be-tarask *tarentin = nap *tarifit = rif *tasawaq = twq *tat = ttt *tatar (cyrillic script) = tt-Cyrl *tatar (latin script) = tt-Latn *tatar = tt *tatar de crimée = crh *tatar de crimée en écriture cyrillique = crh-Cyrl *tatar de crimée en écriture latine = crh-Latn *tatar en écriture cyrillique = tt-Cyrl *tatar en écriture latine = tt-Latn *tatar sibérien = sty *tatarça = tt-Latn *tayal = tay *taïno = tnq *taïnos = tnq *tašlḥiyt = shi-Latn *tašlḥiyt/ⵜⴰⵛⵍⵃⵉⵜ = shi *tboli = tbl *tchouktche = ckt *tchouvache = cv *tchèque = cs *tchérokî = chr *tchétchène = ce *teribe = tfr *tetun = tet *tg-cyrl = tg-Cyrl *tg-latn = tg-Latn *thai = th *thaï = th *thuɔŋjäŋ = din *tibétain = bo *tigrigna = ti *tigrinya = ti *tiếng việt = vi *tlingit = tli *toba = tob *tojikī = tg-Latn *tojolabal = toj *tok pisin = tpi *tokelau = tkl *tokharien = xto *tokharien a = xto *tokharien b = txb *tokharien occidental = txb *tongien = to *tosque = als *touareg = tmh *toulou = tcy *touroyo = tru *touvain = tyv *tsetsêhestâhese = chy *tsez = ddo *tshiluba = lua *tshivenda = ve *tsonga = ts *tsou = tsu *tswana = tn *tt-cyrl = tt-Cyrl *tt-latn = tt-Latn *tujia du nord = tji *tujia du sud = tjs *tulu = tcy *tumbuka = tum *tunica = tun *tunisian arabic (arabic script) = aeb-Arab *tunisian arabic (latin script) = aeb-Latn *tupinamba = tpn *tupinambá = tpn *turc = tr *turc de crimée = crh *turc ottoman = ota *turkmène = tk *turoyo = tru *tuvaluan = tvl *twi = tw *tzotzil = tzo *télougou = te *tétoum = tet *tòro sò = dts *tûnsî = aeb-Latn *türkmençe = tk *türkçe = tr *ug-arab = ug-Arab *ug-latn = ug-Latn *ukrainien = uk *ulithi = uli *uyghur (arabic script) = ug-Arab *uyghur (latin script) = ug-Latn *uyghurche = ug-Latn *uz-cyrl = uz-Cyrl *uz-latn = uz-Latn *uzbek (cyrillic script) = uz-Cyrl *uzbek (latin script) = uz-Latn *vahcuengh = za *valaque d’istrie = ruo *vaďďa = vot *venda = ve *vepse = vep *vepsän kel’ = vep *vieil espagnol = osp *vieil irlandais = sga *vieille langue des signes kentoise = okl *vietnamien = vi *vieux bas allemand = osx *vieux bas francique = frk *vieux breton = obt *vieux frison = ofs *vieux gallois = owl *vieux haut allemand = goh *vieux norrois = non *vieux néerlandais = odt *vieux perse = peo *vieux prussien = prg *vieux saxon = osx *vieux slave liturgique = cu *vieux turc = otk *vieux-francique = frk *vieux-prussien = prg *vieux-turc = otk *vinza = vin *vlăheşte = ruq *volapük = vo *vote = vot *vurës = msn *vèneto = vec *vénitien = vec *võro = vro *waama = wwa *walapai = yuf *wallisien = wls *wallon = wa *walon = wa *waray = war *waray-waray = war *waxiang = wxa *wayuu = guc *wendat = wya *west-vlams = vls *western armenian = hyw *western punjabi = pnb *winaray = war *winnebago = win *wolof = wo *woléaïen = woe *wu = wuu *wyandot = wya *xhosa = xh *xiang = hsl *xibe = sjo *xitsonga = ts *yagan = yag *yakama = yak *yakima = yak *yakö = yaz *yami = tao *yavapai = yuf *yekhee = ets *yi de shichuan = ii *yi du sichuan = ii *yiddish = yi *yoruba = yo *yorùbá = yo *yugur occidental = ybe *yámana = yag *zapotèque de mitla = zaw *zazaki = diq *zeêuws = zea *zh-classical = lzh *zh-cn = zh-CN *zh-hans = zh-Hans *zh-hant = zh-Hant *zh-hk = zh-HK *zh-latn = zh-Latn *zh-latn-pinyin = zh-Latn-pinyin *zh-latn-wadegile = zh-Latn-wadegile *zh-min-nan = nan *zh-mo = zh-MO *zh-my = zh-MY *zh-sg = zh-SG *zh-tw = zh-TW *zh-yue = yue *zhuang = za *zoulou = zu *zélandais = zea *åarjelsaemien = sma *ænglisc = ang *écossais = sco *égyptien ancien = egy *émilien = egl *émilien-romagnol = egl *étrusque = ett *éwé = ee *íslenska = is *österreichisches deutsch = de-AT *čeština = cs *ślůnski = szl *žemaitėška = sgs *ɗuwai = dbp *ελληνικά = el *ποντιακά = pnt *авар = av *адыгабзэ = ady-Cyrl *адыгэбзэ = kbd *аҧсшәа = ab *башҡортса = ba *беларуская (тарашкевіца)‎ = be-tarask *беларуская = be *буряад = bxr *български = bg *влахесте = ruq-Cyrl *гӀалгӀай = inh *ирон = os *коми = kv *къарачай-малкъар = krc *къумукъ = kum *къырымтатарджа (кирилл)‎ = crh-Cyrl *кыргызча = ky *кырык мары = mrj *лакку = lbe *лезги = lez *македонски = mk *мокшень = mdf *монгол = mn *нохчийн = ce *олык марий = mhr *перем коми = koi *русиньскый = rue *русский = ru *саха тыла = sah *словѣньскъ / ⰔⰎⰑⰂⰡⰐⰠⰔⰍⰟ = cu *српски / srpski = sr *татарча = tt-Cyrl *татарча/tatarça = tt *толышә зывон = tly *тоҷикӣ = tg *тыва дыл = tyv *удмурт = udm *українська = uk *хальмг = xal *чӑвашла = cv *эрзянь = myv *ўзбекча = uz-Cyrl *қазақша (кирил)‎ = kk-Cyrl *қазақша (қазақстан)‎ = kk-KZ *қазақша = kk *արեւմտահայերէն = hyw *հայերեն = hy *ייִדיש = yi *עברית = he *ئۇيغۇرچە / uyghurche = ug *ئۇيغۇرچە = ug-Arab *اردو = ur *العربية = ar *بختیاری = bqi *تونسي = aeb-Arab *تونسي/tûnsî = aeb *تۆرکجه = azb *جازايرية = arq *جهلسری بلوچی = bcc *روچ کپتین بلوچی = bgn *سرائیکی = skr-Arab *سنڌي = sd *فارسی = fa *قازاقشا (تٴوتە)‏ = kk-Arab *قازاقشا (جۇنگو)‏ = kk-CN *كوردي (عەرەبی)‏ = ku-Arab *لئری دوٙمینی = luz *لۊری شومالی = lrc *لەکی = lki *مازِرونی = mzn *مصرى = arz *پنجابی = pnb *پښتو = ps *کوردی = ckb *کوردی خوارگ = sdh *کٲشُر = ks-Arab *کھوار = khw *گیلکی = glk *ܐܪܡܝܐ = arc *ދިވެހިބަސް = dv *ߒߞߏ = nqo *अङ्गिका = anp *अवधी = awa *कॉशुर / کٲشُر = ks *कॉशुर = ks-Deva *गोंयची कोंकणी / gõychi konknni = gom *गोंयची कोंकणी = gom-Deva *डोटेली = dty *नेपाल भाषा = new *नेपाली = ne *पालि = pi *भोजपुरी = bh *मराठी = mr *मैथिली = mai *संस्कृतम् = sa *हिन्दी = hi *অসমীয়া = as *বাংলা = bn *বিষ্ণুপ্রিয়া মণিপুরী = bpy *মেইতেই লোন্ = mni *ਪੰਜਾਬੀ = pa *ગુજરાતી = gu *ଓଡ଼ିଆ = or *தமிழ் = ta *తెలుగు = te *ಕನ್ನಡ = kn *ತುಳು = tcy *മലയാളം = ml *සිංහල = si *ไทย = th *ລາວ = lo *ཇོང་ཁ = dz *བོད་ཡིག = bo *ဖၠုံလိက် = kjp *ဘာသာ မန် = mnw *မြန်မာဘာသာ = my *ၽႃႇသႃႇတႆး = shn *მარგალური = xmf *ქართული = ka *ትግርኛ = ti *አማርኛ = am *ᏣᎳᎩ = chr *ᐃᓄᒃᑎᑐᑦ = ike-Cans *ᐃᓄᒃᑎᑐᑦ/inuktitut = iu *ភាសាខ្មែរ = km *ᨅᨔ ᨕᨘᨁᨗ = bug *ᱥᱟᱱᱛᱟᱲᱤ = sat *ṫuroyo = tru *ἀρχαία ἑλληνικὴ = grc *ⵜⴰⵎⴰⵣⵉⵖⵜ = tzm *ⵜⴰⵎⴰⵣⵉⵖⵜ ⵜⴰⵏⴰⵡⴰⵢⵜ = zgh *ⵜⴰⵛⵍⵃⵉⵜ = shi-Tfng *中文 = zh *中文（中国大陆）‎ = zh-CN *中文（台灣）‎ = zh-TW *中文（新加坡）‎ = zh-SG *中文（澳門）‎ = zh-MO *中文（简体）‎ = zh-Hans *中文（繁體）‎ = zh-Hant *中文（香港）‎ = zh-HK *中文（马来西亚）‎ = zh-MY *吴语 = wuu *客家語/hak-kâ-ngî = hak *文言 = lzh *日本語 = ja *粵語 = yue *贛語 = gan *贛語（繁體）‎ = gan-Hant *赣语（简体）‎ = gan-Hans *ꆇꉙ = ii *조선말 = ko-KP *한국어 = ko Modèles apparentés * * , modèle effetuant l'opération inverse de celui-ci. * * Liens externes * https://www.loc.gov/standards/iso639-2/php/French_list.php pour une liste de noms français de langues * http://www.iana.org/assignments/language-subtag-registry pour une liste complète des composants pour l' Catégorie:Méta-modèle *